DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This proposal seeks five years of support to collect and analyze the 10th and 11th waves of data at ages 24 and 27 from the Seattle Social Development Project (SSDP) panel. This study has focused on understanding childhood and adolescent risk and protective factors predictive of substance abuse, violence, and related health and behavior problems. The multiethnic urban panel of 808 males and females, constituted in 1985 when subjects entered the fifth grade in 18 elementary schools, has been tracked and interviewed over an eleven-year period through 1996 when subjects were 21 years old. We have maintained consistently high response rates, averaging over 95% of the original sample during the last five waves of interviewing. The proposed study will collect from these subjects at ages 24 and 27 to examine the consequences of adolescent substance use on: substance abuse and dependence in adulthood; the adoption of and functioning in adult roles; adult mental health; and crime. The study will also examine the long-term consequences in adulthood of the social development intervention participants received in elementary school. Measurement and analyses are guided by the investigator's social development model, which organizes empirical findings of risk and protective factors into a causal theory (Catalano & Hawkins, 1996).